Redrock Brigade
The Redrock Brigade 'is a Brigade of loyal soldiers assigned to the March of Redrock. = Structure = ----The Brigade uses a strict ranking structure to keep order within the Brigade. The rank structure of the Brigade can be seen below: ''Insignia templates by User:Vannesira Smith. Customized by User:Varadu. * '''Sergeant Major in Command (SGTMC) - The Sergeant Major in Command is the appointed highest ranking enlisted soldier in the Redrock Brigade, and is the primary liaison to the Officer corps and Nobility from the Enlisted. The Sergeant Major in Command generally takes up administration duties, and hold much command power. * Sergeant Major / First Sergeant Major '('SGTM '''/ '''FSGTM) - Sergeant Major and First Sergeant Major share the same pay, and rank position, though have different duties. Sergeant Majors typically take administration duties, whilst First Sergeant Majors take up field-command duties. Generally there is only one Sergeant Major and First Sergeant Major per Regiment, serving as the two highest ranking enlisted soldiers in a Reigment. * Master Sergeant / Sergeant First Class '('MSGT / SGTFC) - Master Sergeants and Sergeants First Class hold the same pay, and ranking position though take up entirely different tasks. Master Sergeants generally take up administration duties underneath the Sergeant Major of their Regiment, whilst Sergeants First Class typically take up field-command duties underneath the First Sergeant Major of their select Regiment. * Sergeant (SGT) - Sergeants are the junior-most non-commissioned officers and typically take up both administration and field-commanding duties to see whether they are to be promoted to Master Sergeant or Sergeant First Class. Sergeants generally take up the tasks of gathering soldiers for drills and other events they may need to attend at. * Corporal First Class (CFC) - Corporal First Class is a non-commissioned officer rank, senior to a corporal though a subordinate to a Sergeant. Corporals First Class typically take up the role of a Corporal though within a more prestigious, larger, or otherwise more notable unit. * Corporal (CPL) - Corporals are technically non-commissioned officers of the Brigade and work under the rest of the NCO staff to complete tasks. Corporals are generally given the most basic of tasks regarding administration and sometimes field-command. * Private First Class (PFC) - Privates First Class, generally referred to simply as Privates, make up the primary soldiery of the Redrock Brigade. Privates First Class are fully prepared and trained soldiers ready for combat based on their specialty. * Private (PVT) - Privates are the newest soldiers of Redrock's soldiery, and are freshly promoted from Recruit, the rank they had during the training. Once fully trained and up to standards with everything else, Privates may be promoted to Private First Class, where they may take up full duties as a soldier of Redrock. Insignia templates by User:Vannesira Smith. Customized by User:Varadu. * Field Marshal of Redrock (FM) - The Field Marshal is the appointed head of the Redrock Brigade, and commands it to the full extent. The only people outranking the Field Marshal is the High Marshal of Redrock and the Grand Alliance's Grand Marshal officers. * Lord Marshal (LM) - Lord-Marshals, similar to Marshals, take command of a Section. Lord-Marshals are similar to Marshals but are slightly more senior promotion, typically due to deed. * Marshal (MSL) - A Marshal takes command of a Section, a large part of the Redrock Brigade. Marshals are some of the highest ranking officers. * Commande'r ('CMDR) - Commanders are the chief advisers of the Marshal of Redrock and some of the highest ranking officers of the Brigade. * Lieutenant Commander (LTC) - Lieutenant Commanders serve as advisers and second-in-command officers to Commanders, whom then advise the Marshal of Redrock. Lieutenant Commander is a very senior rank and is generally appointed by Commanders. * First Lieutenant (1LT) - First Lieutenants are the junior-most senior officers of the Redrock Brigade, charged with administration duties aswell as front-line Commanders working for a certain Regiment or Company. * Lieutenant (LT) - Lieutenants are officers of the Brigade charged with primarily administration duties carrying out a specific task. Lieutenants are the most senior of the junior officer ranks of the Redrock Brigade. * Junior Lieutenant (JLT) - Junior Lieutenants are fresh graduates of the Redrock College of Arms and are typically 'Officer Apprentices'. Junior Lieutenants take up very basic tasks until they are deemed fit to become a full Lieutenant of the Redrock Brigade. = Organization = ----The following is the organization of the Redrock Brigade. Unit Definitions Here is the definition of the units used within the Brigade. Brigade * Size: 80,000 * Lead By: Field Marshal Rather unorthodox for just a single Brigade, the Redrock Brigade is made up of over eighty-thousand men, one of the largest military sects of Stormwind. The Brigade is lead by the Field Marshal of Redrock. Section * Size: 20,000 * Lead By: Marshal or Lord-Marshal Unlike most armies, a Section is smaller than a Brigade and comprises of around twenty-thousand men-at-arms. Sections can be commanded by either a Marshal or Lord-Marshal. Regiment * Size: '''1,000-2,000 * '''Lead By: Commander A Regiment within the Redrock Brigade is a large sect of the entire Brigade. They are typically comprised of men numbering in at around one-thousand, though may be as large as two-thousand. Regiments are lead by Commanders. Battalion * Size: 300-500 * Lead By: Lieutenant Commander A Battalion is a unit of the Redrock Brigade. A single Battalion typically is made up of three to five-hundred men commanded by a Lieutenant Commander. Company * Size: 80-150 * Lead By: Captain A Company of the Redrock Brigade is a designated unit typically comprising of eighty to one hundred and fifty men. A Company is commanded by a Captain. Platoon * Size: 15-30 * Lead By: Lieutenant or First Lieutenant A Platoon is a small unit of the Redrock Brigade. Multiple Platoons make up a Company. Platoons are typically made up of fifteen to thirty men, and are commanded by a Lieutenant or First Lieutenant. Squad * Size: 5-14 * Lead By: Sergeant or Sergeant First Class A Squad is the smallest unit of the Brigade. Squads together make up platoons. A Squad is typically lead by a Sergeant or Sergeant First Class, and made up of five to fourteen or so men, typically.Category:Redrock Isle Category:House of Ebonbane Category:March of Redrock